Lover Boy
Appearance Lover Boy resembles a humanoid Robot that's about 2 meters tall, It was designed with a bird in mind Its head is about the same size as a normal head, and it can float with two short, vague, and near Invisble holes in it's feet and fly with two jet wings on back. Abilities Lover Boy is an short-range robotic Stand of Good speed and Good attacking power. Its unique ability involves planting or targeting up to four kinds of bombs, usually capable of Charming their targets; though their explosions are neither normally harmful to more than one target, nor perceptible to non-Stand users. The main drawback is that only one bomb can be active. Primary Bomb (Love Bomb) By touch, Lover Boy may charge any object as a bomb. Lover Boy can charge a single object, which can Detonate as many times as the user wants, the object remains unaffected by any ensuing explosions caused by Lover Boy. Additionally, if Lover Boy charges a new object, the previous charged object no longer can be detonated until it is recharged once more. Once a target has touched the object, Lover Boy can detonate the target using its right hand by closing it and making a fist. The charge immediately travels through the target's body before making them either explode (if the target knows the user's name) or fall in love with the user (if the target doesen't know the user's name) Development It appears that ??? is granted his/her's Stand by the arrow, After it found ??? In the city and shot him/her. Secondary Bomb ("No One But You") Body Remodeling: Lover Boy's Secondary Bomb enables the user to alter a Charmed target's appearance, height, weight, and scent at will. This is most often done so that the user can make them take on the appearance they desire the most. The user cannot change their own Body. Destructive Power: E Speed: E Range: E Durability: A Precision: E Developmental Potential: E Hidden Bomb ("Under Pressure") The hidden bomb of the secondary bomb's unique ability is that if anyone tries to interrogate a charmed target they will explode and the charming will go over to the person interrogating the user will not know who the new charmed target is but will be able to change them or input memories from the previous target into the new one by dripping some the user's blood with the target. Destructive Power: B Speed: C Range: D Durability: E Precision: C Developmental Potential: C Third Bomb ("Death on two legs") Bomb Chain: Lover Boy's Third Bomb enables the user to charge a Charmed target and make them become a second Lover boy. So anything they touch become a bomb, however there can only be up to 10 charged targets at once if the Second lover boy touches a 11th person the target will explode immediately. Destructive Power: B Speed: B Range: D Durability: D Precision: C Developmental Potential: B Second Hidden Bomb ("Hitman") The Second Hidden bomb's unique ability is that if someone is given money by a charmed target they will owe the charmed target and become a bomb. The target that owes the charmed target will not be able to rememeber any details about the one that made them a bomb. however as long they're on higher ground than the stand user or the Charmed target they will not be a bomb. Destructive Power: B Speed: D Range: D Durability: A Precision: D Developmental Potential: B Precision: C Developmental Potential: A Gallery | Trivia All the bombs are named after Queen songs All the bombs have a theme of love of some kind The stand's design is based on Dolores from Zone of the Enders Lover boy is heavily inspired by Killer queen